


I'd Dance The Night Away, With You.

by ignorenceisbliss



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Blood Warnings, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Some heavy stuff guys, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:57:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3253943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignorenceisbliss/pseuds/ignorenceisbliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles lives in 1813 England. His home is small, and his family does not have lot of money. He lives with his mother and sister. When one day he gets invited to a ball by one of the wealthiest men in the country. Things take a turn when he finds himself drawn to Louis Tomlinson, a man he knows little about. Harry discovers that prejudice and other factors are rough. But isn't it the journey that matters?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Strange Men

  


Harry could hardly believe it. There was a letter addressed to him, waiting on the dining room table when he woke up this morning. A letter from one of his father’s late friends, Charles Twist. He had quickly torn open the letter to find an invitation to a ball being held the next night. 

There was no name inscribed in the letter besides Twist’s, so he couldn’t understand who would have suggested to invite Harry. They hadn’t had many invitations since there father had died.

  


His mother had been pleased when she had found out, and asked him to have his sister Gemma accompany him. Of course, he had agreed and Gemma had said that she was excited to go.

Harry sat at supper that night with a nervous yet excited shake in his leg. He was so eager to see what it was like in a castle like Master Twist’s, he hoped it would be nice.

  


Then the day of the ball…it rained.

  


Gemma was sitting by the windowsill in the hall when thicks drops started to fall. Harry had just come down in his jacket, and freshly pressed trousers when his face crumpled. “Does this mean there won’t be a ball?” He asked. Gemma slouched a bit in her dress. “No, it just means my dress will soak.” she said as she picked at a loose thread on her skirt.

  


Thankfully, the rain was light on their journey there. Harry and Gemma only slightly damp arriving to Twist’s home. Harry was awestruck when he saw the castle for the first time. He quickly jumped down from the carriage and rushed past the two guards standing at the gate.

The castle’s door’s were huge. Harry wondered why for a moment, and jokingly though maybe it was because the residences were harboring giants in their home.

He giggled to himself a bit and then started his search for the place were people were dancing. He could hear the heavy stomps of feet well from where he was, and knew it shouldn’t be too far. 

  


 Somehow he had gotten swept away, and had lost his sister though. He felt bad for just leaving her now, and hoped she would be alright on her own. He started to search for her, and just as he thought he saw her head between the thick crowd, he had run into someone so hard, it had hurt his chest. 

Harry looked up from where he clutched his chest at the man he had run into and began to apologize. 

 “I’m so sorry, Sir. I didn’t see you walking towards me.” He explains.

He notices now that the man is quite handsome. He’s shorter than Harry and has fierce blue eyes, and soft chestnut colored hair. Under the light it turns to a sort of blood red, and Harry licks his lips as he shamelessly ogles the man.

  


 The man chuckles a little. Grabs at his own chest and says, “No need to apologize. It was my fault.” He extends his hand. “I’m Louis Tomlinson. Pleasure to meet you.” He says. Harry shakes his hand and grins. “The pleasure is all mine, sir. I’m Harry.” He straitens his collar nervously. “Styles.”

Louis grins at that, and bites his lower lip. “Oh! Yes, master Twist has talked about you…” Louis trails off. Harry blanches at that. _What? Why?!_

  


“He’s been looking all over for you-“ He supplies. Harry furrows his brows and shakes his head slightly. “But, why?” He asks. “I’m not sure, we’ll have to find out!” Louis says teasingly as he drags Harry along down a corridor.

  


Apparently, Master Twist had wanted to discuss family related subjects, private to strange Louis’ ear. So the man had quietly exited when requested and Harry couldn’t help but feel disappointed.

He felt a slight pull to him, like he wanted to follow him out the room and request he tell Harry everything about himself. Harry decided that he would find him later, and try to make friends with him. 

Master Twist had sat down across from where Harry stood and looked at him with a warm smile. Harry could remember that the few times he’d been in Master Twist’s presence he had been a warm, welcoming man.

He had always been so kind to Harry and his family. He couldn’t remember how his father had become friends with him though.

“So, Harry. You must be wondering why I have called you here tonight, in my private study.” Master Twist gestures around the room. “Yes, Sir.” 

  


“Well Harry. I would like to offer you an apprenticeship.” 

  



	2. Just Some Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things start to develop

 Louis had never liked balls all too much. He much preferred staying home and playing with his sisters, but his mother was adamant he go out into society and make acquaintances with as many people as possible. The Tomlinson’s were not lacking in money, they had no quarrels with anyone, and they had a relatively nice home so Louis could not see why it was such a priority for his mother and step-father to have him become important in social climates.

 

His eldest sister was six years younger than him and his youngest almost doubled that. He suspected his family was trying to engage him in some sort of well…engagement. It bothered Louis more than it should really, but that was only because he knew something about himself not anyone knew (with the exception of his friend Zayn). And that was that he didn’t fancy girls all that much, he really fancied boys.

 

Louis knew he’d be beheaded for that kind of thing. So he kept mum about it, and that was that.

 So that was why meeting Harry Styles had put a wrinkle in his plans. He had been his nicest to the boy, he couldn’t help it. He was so charming with his curls and long legs. Louis thought it was so endearing the way he held himself as if he were the smallest person in the room; when in reality he was most likely the tallest.

 

The damn boy was going to foil all Louis hard work at containing himself. Something screamed at him to be with him where ever he went. Like he was being drawn to him by some invisible cord. _He’s just some boy._ _He’s just some boy._ Louis repeated in his head. He was an adult…he could control himself.

 

Except…he couldn’t.

 

———————

 

Harry sat down on the opposite side of the room with a big _huff_.

Master Twist smiled at him and lowered his glasses to the bridge of his nose. His mouth quirked up in a smile, failing to hide it. “Is this really all that surprising, Mr. Styles?” He laughed lightly. “I have great interests, Harry. No children of my own, and quite a lot of money…” He explained. At which Harry shook his head and said, “That is no reason to support me, Master Twist. I have nothing to deserve this.” He states.

“Then I shall withdraw the offer-“

 

“That isn’t what I meant, Master Twist. I’m sorry. I only-“

 

“Then except, Harry! Be a good lad and except!”

 

Harry took a deep breath, straitened his coat, and extended his hand to Master Twist. They shook on it, and Harry signed the contract detailing the offer.

 

The only thing left to do was to enjoy the rest of his night. So taking a deep breath, Harry embraced the thick crowds of people. He turned to thank Master Twist one more time before he shut the door, but the man had gone already. It confused Harry. This whole situation made a bad feeling twist in his gut.

It was either that, or he was hungry.

He slowly made his way towards the ballroom, his palms sweaty. He felt nervous for some reason, a chill creeping down his neck.

 

Then, as he turned the corner towards the next room, he ran -yet again- into someone. And what were the odds! The same man! The same man that he felt a draw towards. The one he thought was very handsome.

Harry shook his head, attempting to expel his thoughts.  _Louis_. That was his name. Louis.

 

"Sorry!" Harry blushed. Louis smiled brightly when he realised who it was. "Harold! How nice to see you again! I had started to worry you'd been snatched up by some temptress and were being wooed while I had some tea." Louis joked. Harry smiled but then quickly frowned.

"It's just Harry..." He said, attempting to pout. Louis laughed again and lent forward. "Alright then. I guess it will jut be between us then." He whispered. "A little pet name." He gently placed his hand on Harry's shoulder.

 

Harry's blush deepened.

 

"O-okay." He fumbled, his face becoming hot. He willed himself to calm down. He hadn't behaved like this in years. Not since the pretty girl he went to school with had kissed his cheek when he'd plucked her a flower in year six.

 

_He's just a man. He's just a man._ He repeated in his head. Trying to relax his nerves.  


It was going to be a long night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is kind of a side-project so...if you're enjoying thank you so much!! xx

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, it's not my best. But at least I've uploaded something. I'm going to try and add a chapter every week. x


End file.
